A Parents Secret
by Alanshee the Guardian
Summary: Ezra learns something that will turn his and the crews lives on their heads what has Ezra learned that will have such a big impact on them read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am Guardian Sorcer Felix I thought of this while in a class and I thought it was good so I wrote it down so I could type it up later for you guys I have to warn you guys I will update only when a chapter pops into my head so it could be from anywhere from a day to a week to a month but I thought what if Ezra`s parents weren't his true parents what happens if he was adopted so without a further ado ladies and gentlemen A Parent`s Secret**

* * *

No Ones PoV

"Tseebo know`s what happened to Ezra Bridgener's adopted parent`s" Tseebo said as Ezra charged by

The word adopted made Ezra stop dead in his tracks, he whipped around to face the Rodian

"What do you mean adopted my parent`s where my true parent's" Ezra replied

"Ezra Bridgener thinks that, but Ezra Bridgener doesn`t know is that his parent's kept a big secret from Ezra Bridgener" Tseebo blankly countered back

"They would never do that they alway's told me the truth" Ezra responded a bit upset now,the Rodanian was accusing his parent's of keeping a life changing secret from the never would do that to him unless it was to protect him

"Not always you Ezra Bridgener were adopted by them,they told Tseebo himself" Tseebo said quite calmly to the now distraught boy

"What did they tell you" Ezra questioned, his curiousity getting the best of him

" They told Tseebo that the night they adopted you their friend's came, looking quite panicked the female held a baby no more then 6 hour's old, the male was a Padawan no more then 19, he told them that an order had been sent out that all Jedi and Padawans were to be killed or captured, they feared for their child's life, so they asked them to take their child and to treat him as their own, the friend's promised as they took the child, carefully from the mother's arm's" Tseebo answered Ezra

By this time the crew had joined them, they had been doing various chores or hobbies to help pass the time, but now were listening intently to the Rodian's story

"D-did they tell you who my real parent's are" Ezra managed to choke out

"Yes they told Tseebo that Ezra's real dad and mother are Kanan Jarrous and Tiana Anderson " the Rodarian responded

* * *

**Bam cliff hanger I hope I spelled the names right but anyway's I am typing this on a tablet so please excuse any mistakes but I hope you guys enjoyed please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, first of all wow I have never gotten so many favorites,reviews and follows in 3 days so to thank you and reward you I decided to type up chapter 2 for you guy's ENJOY **

* * *

Ezra whipped around to face his master

"This can't be true Kanan tell me it's not " Ezra questioned the Jedi in a pleading voice

Kanan stood there in complete and utter shock, as he responded

"I did have a son, but he was taken when the parents we gave him to were taken by the empire I thought he was killed,but all this time he was alive " he looked up to look into Ezra's eyes

" Kanan please tell me what happened why did you give me up please tell me" Ezra asked, Kanan saw a pleading look in his son's eyes

Hera placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder,he saw her give a slight nod Kanan sighed

¨ Your mother and I met when I snuck out one night, to get away for awhile from Jedi training she got me out of a tight spot,well the years past and our friendship grew I asked her out 2 years before you were born, the next two years seemed to fly by the night we found out about you was the night I also married your mother, she made the announcement at dinner everyone was so thrilled but none more so than me I was thrilled I was going to be a father the next 9 months after that seemed like a blur then next thing I know I was holding you in my arms your orignal name was Jaelang Strong after Heras great grandfather and well you know the rest¨ Kanan answered running a hand through his hair a shocked expression still on his face

¨Why didn't you tell Ezra or us" Sabine inquired the Jedi

¨Because, like I told you guy's I thought my son had been killed so it wasn't important at least until now" Kanan answered looking at her

"Explains why he acts so much like you, I guess" Zeb said smiling trying to lighten the tense mood in the room

"What happened to my mother" Ezra questioned his father

Kanan looked a Hera whom nodded, he turned to look at his his son

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Kanan said motioning to Hera

A resounding thud met everyones ear's, they all looked down to see Zeb passed out on the floor

"What"! Ezra shrieked making everyone that hadn't passed out from the shock flinch

"Yes Ezra I'm your mother and Kanan or as I knew him Caleb's wife you've grown to look so much like your father" Hera gently replied to her son, she smiled in a comforting motherly way **(No pun intended)**

"All this time I have been alone the 8 years I was left to fight for myself at the age of 7 at nights I would blame myself for the capture of my family or I thought my real family and come to find out they weren't my biological family and that I was given away by you"

" Ezra it's not your fault your father and I wanted to keep you so badly but we knew it wasn't safe what if we were captured they would know your father is a Jedi take you from us and train you in the ways of the darkside, we couldn't risk it" Hera answered her son,she looked into his eyes she thought she saw the same look Caleb would give her before he would run off to think when he got upset,but was pleasantly surprised when her son ran into her arms giving her a tight hug,she shook off the shock and hugged him back

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again" Hera heard her son manage to choke out

"We promise,now that we are a family again we promote never ever to give you up ever" Kanan answered for his wife walking over and hugged the both of them finally a family

* * *

**Ahhh man the feels and yes the whole time I was planning for Hera to be the mother sorry about lateness I have been working on this in class when I had free time and well got it longer 786 words to be precise I hope I did a good job and the reason I did it at school is well I don't have a computer right now mine is broken so I am finishing this on my phone lol anyways please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness where to begin THANK YOU SOOO MUCH I have never ever had so many favorites Follows and reviews in a short time THANK YOU AND ONTO THE STORY TALLY HOE **

* * *

Ezra sat on top of The Ghost mulling over the months event's, first they had rescued an old friend of the family at least he thought was his family, the Rodian told him something that sent his whole life into a tailspin, he was adopted and the whole time his real parent's had been near him not dead, not captured ,he sighed and layed back his hands behind his head, his eyes closed he sensed a presence nearby he smirked as he recognized the person

"Nice try Dad I know you're there" Ezra said,smiling he opened one eye to see his father emerge from the shadows of The Phantom

¨You've been practicing.¨His father answered walking toward Ezra

Ezra saw a hint of a smile on his father's lip's

¨Of course, what son would disobey his father's wishes" Ezra replied sarcastically,a Cheshire grin on his face

Kanan smiled shaking his head

"You definitely have your mother's rebellious spirit." Kanan said sitting down next to his son

"Yeah but my father's sarcastic, yet slightly serious attitude."Ezra answered laughing

"Hey for your information it's a good trait to have" Kanan replied smiling

"Yeah and how is it helpful" Ezra replied,closing his eyes and smiling

Kanan opened his mouth to retort, then closed it he playfully glared at his son.

"Alright you got me there, unfortunately you got your mother's arguing skill's as well"

"Yeah, and it comes quite in handy when trying to outsmart my Dad, apparently " Ezra replied sitting up and looking at his Dad

"You're unbelievable sometimes you know that" his father responded laughing

"Yeah, I know and I love it " Ezra responded laughing with his,father

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Still can't believe Ezra's your son, I didn't even know you had a son let alone married to Kanan!" Sabine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air

"Even after a month you're still not used to it " Hera questioned, spinning the pilots chair to face Sabine

" Of course I'm not, you guys never told us so it was a major bombshell for us, hey by the way Kanan and you are married and have a kid" Sabine said

"Like we said Sabine, we thought our son was dead so it hurt to talk about it and we thought it would never matter"

"Well it matter's now doesn't it " Sabine answered exasperated

"Yes, it does but how were we supposed to know our son was living on the ship?" Hera questioned Sabine

Sabine looked down seeing the hurt in Hera's eyes

"I'm sorry, you're right you hand no way of knowing and it was your guys business not ours " Sabine answered

Hera sighed and smiled

"It's alright I am still in shock myself but everyday I come to except it more and more that it wasn't a dream that my son is finally home where he belongs " Hera answered turning back to the control's

* * *

**So again thank you SOOOOO MUCH Please read and review as always**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugghh were to begin oh perhaps in March when my life went to hell first my mother lost her job and grades were lacking and I was extremely busy packing everything up because my mother decided it was time we left and go back to Michigan then my tablet quit so I had no internet connection so I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter I promise these chapters will get longer as I type more anyways hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Kanan ducked as he dodged behind a box of the supplies as Stormtrooper's fire continued to fire upon them, how they kept getting into situations like this he did not know he watched as his son fired upon the Stormtrooper's and hit them with accuracy

"Specter 3 to ghost tell me some good news "he said with urgency through his com

"Ghost to Specter 3 repairs are done heading towards you now "

Kanan breathed a sigh of relief, till he heard Ezra cry out in pain and whipped around to see his son clutching his side as he slumped against the boxes blood oozing from behind his hand on his torso, Kanan was seeing red as he abandoned all reason and jumped on top of the boxes and used the force to slam them against the wall so hard the others heard the crack of bones breaking making them flinch

"Kanan "Ezra weakly called out trying to get the attention of his father

Kanan just ignored it and continued

"Dad!"

He heard that and turned around and saw the terrified look on his families faces and immediately reason came back he dropped his hand feeling the energy drain take over as he fell to his knees but forced himself back up his son needed him he went over to Ezra and managed to lift his unconscious son just as Hera landed the Ghost and opened the back hatch

"Oh my what happened!" she practically yelled as soon as she saw Ezra

"A Stormtrooper got lucky that's what" Zeb growled

"Hera we need to get back to the rebels as soon as possible I don't know how long he can last without medical attention"

Hera nodded and ran back to the front of the ship setting the coordinates to the rebel ships and putting the ship into hyper drive and then walked back to join the others Kanan stood on the outside of the medical bay looking as stern as ever

"Kanan look at me"

Kanan didn't, he just ignored her looking down, she sighed

"Kanan what happened to our son is not your fault a Stormtrooper managed to land a hit yes but he's _still here_ "Hera expressed still here to get it through to him that their son was still alive that he had done his job

"Just what if he doesn't make it if we don't make it there in time we just got him back "he trailed off

"What if there were no what if's Kanan he will make it "Hera answered

Kanan sighed he hated the feeling of uncertainty, he felt her lips against his and he leaned into it deepening it , then she separated

"Come on, we need to get Ezra ready for transport "she said as she entered the med bay

A bandage was tied across Ezra's torso it was bright red with blood ,Kanan helped Hera transfer their son over to a transport bed Sabine came in a few minutes later to let them know she had let the rebels know of Ezra's condition, Hera thanked her and Sabine left not being able to take it the ship suddenly jolted letting Hera know they had dropped out of hyperspac she went up to maneuver the ship into the dock they quickly handed him over to the medics they were told they need to wait that as soon as they got him stabilized they would let them know Hera and Kanan knew it would be a long wait

* * *

**Again so sorry for the wait I hope to get more chapters up the ones I owe you as always Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Laptops fail I had these chapters all typed up and ready to be transfered and BAM blue screen lets just say I taught myself some Cuss words lol anyways trying to make it up here you guys go please read and Review **

* * *

To Kanan his son seemed so small the several tubes and wires covering his _Son _and _Padawan _he wanted to take his son away trade places with him as he sat next to the bed he watched as Sabine came in and sat down on the other side Hera had stayed on the Ghost claimed she needed to do repairs Kanan knew though she was doing what almost every mother would do with their child hanging by a thread coping by burying herself in her work

"He looks so small, so frail " Sabine said so softly that Kanan did a double take, he hadn't heard the Mandalorian speak so softly before it was out of character for her

"I want to know how he even got shot we were all behind those crates"

Sabine did something that completely shocked Kanan she began to tear up

" The Idiot was protecting me, I was stupid and stood up he saw one of them aiming at me as I threw my explosive I had just threw it when I heard him call my name and I felt him grab me getting in front of me he took the blaster shot instead of me " Sabine answered wiping the tears away with ferocity trying to hide her emotional weakness

"Sabine, he was only doing what someone whom is in love would do" Kanan gave a soft laugh" I should've seen it he is my son I would know Hera and I got in almost the same situation when we began to get more daring though none of us ended up in the Medical Center I had her back and she mine and we still do"

Sabine looked surprised

" I-I didn't know it was actual love I thought it was just you know him being a teenager"

"I sensed it every time he was near you the urge to protect you he has this with each of us but its stronger with you" Kanan explained to her

Sabine looked at the unconscious Ezra seeing him through a new perspective Kanan couldn't help but smile as Sabine placed a hand on Ezra's


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I have an excuse turns out the blue screen was not only a virus but my Wi-Fi sensor going down yeah so I am currently trying to get a new computer entirely hey it had a great life of 5 years I am currently writing all chapter's and stories on my tablet and/or when I am at school on school computer's I all appreciate the patience you've had with me I promise you I haven't given up it's just I have had several issues with tech lately so I hope this satisfies everyone Enjoy**

* * *

Sabine stayed near Ezra whenever she had the chance between supply run's it had been nearly a month since Ezra had fallen into his coma, the doctors were begin to think Ezra was never going to wake up, that Ezra for some reason had given up

"Mr. Bridger is just like Princess Amidala she was the same way conscious one moment dead the next" they whispered when they thought she was asleep she heard footstep's and the familiar whoosh of the door's opening and closing, she opened her eyes Sabine moved a piece of hair that had fallen into the boy's face

"Please wake up Ezra, you don't know how much we miss you Kanan your dad stares at your lightsaber and barley sleeps, Hera your Mom end's up passing out because she refuses to sleep she works on the Ghost constantly, Zeb and Chopper haven't pulled anything in weeks, nobody is okay we all need you back" Sabine said she stood up and kissed his forehead sitting back down and taking his hand watching him

Sabine felt a hand gently run through her hair; she didn't know when she had fallen asleep

"It's probably Hera she's always looking out for us" Sabine thought as she slowly opened her eyes blinking away the blurriness she gasped

"Miss me?" Ezra croaked with his usual cockiness

"You're awake!"

Sabine hugged Ezra who was taken aback by this sudden attitude change

"How long have I been out" he questioned

"About a month, you took a blaster hit after I was foolish enough to stand up and throw something, I never got the chance to thank you by the way with the way the blaster fire hit you they say I would've died instantly" Sabine answered

"It was nothing Sabine I am just glad you are alive and alright" he smiled

"Oh Ezra, everyone has missed you the whole crew have barley slept we've gone a few mission's but for me it was always back here to you" Sabine explained

Ezra smiled

"It makes me happy knowing that people care"

"Of course we care Ezra especially your mom and Dad and especially me "

She saw a faint blush appear on Ezra's cheeks

"Really?" he questioned

Sabine leaned in

"Yes really" Sabine answered pressing her lips against Ezra's

Closing her eye's Sabine leaned into it, Ezra's widened but eventually closed kissing back and when they separated she gently put her forehead against Ezra's a blush apparent on both their faces

"So are we together?" Ezra questioned innocently

"What do you think?" she chuckled

Ezra smiled as she cupped her hands around his cheeks and kissing his forehead

"I will be back have to get a medical doctor and tell the other's your awake" Sabine said as she began walking to the door

"Hurry back" Ezra said

Sabine looked over her shoulder smiling gently

"Of course I will"

She kept her word, within the hour Sabine had returned with the others

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Hera scolded her son as she hugged him

"I won't mom at least not on purpose anyways"

This made everyone chuckle as she playfully glared at him

"Had us scared Son everyone began comparing you to the Princess Amidala"Kanan stated

"You mean the Princess that just gave up no one knows why she did" Ezra questioned everyone knew about the strange story of Princess Amidala

Kanan nodded

"But I knew you had to wake up after all you had something to live for"

"Yeah I had my mom my dad the annoying brother's and the one I love more than anything else" Ezra said smiled as everyone gathered around and hugged him best they could even Chopper

A month later and Ezra was back to his old tricks he currently was barley squeezing through the air ducts of the Ghost trying to get away from Zeb so what if he had managed to turn his brother's fur brown he snickered as he heard Zebs cry of anguish at discovering why everyone was laughing Ezra heard Zeb yell out

"EZRA BRIDGER!"

And the stomping began as Zeb began looking for him; Ezra listened till Zebs footsteps left the ship figuring Ezra had taken off for the fields surrounding them he jumped down out of the air ducts into the cockpit he smiled innocently at his mother who looked at him with that look

"What he started it"

Hera rolled her eyes

"What am I to do with you two ?" She questioned chuckling

"I don't know feed us to the loth cat's?" Ezra jokingly replied

It was at this point Sabine walked in

"Who lit the explosive under Zeb I have never seen him so mad then again I have never seen him look like a Wookie either "

She then spotted Ezra who continued to try the whole I am innocent look

"Should've known it was you"

" I can't help it he ruined my breakfast by switching the sugar with salt"

Sabine rolled her eyes at the same time as Hera

"There you are!"

Ezra jumped ducked under Zebs clumsy grab at him and took off Kanan was outside meditating he opened one eye at the commotion as Ezra ran out of the Ghost Zeb hot on his heels his eyebrow raised at the fact that Zebs fur was almost completely brown he sigh cracking a small smile at his sons antics, Kanan got up knowing with the ruckus he'd be unable to fall back into the meditative state he'd been in he decided to watch the two usually he'd be annoyed but this was his son and he couldn't blame his kid for acting like him Hera came out along with Sabine from the ship they spotted him and walked over

"Who's winning my son or Zeb?"

"Well Ezra is up on a tall rock that he force jumped onto and laughing at Zeb currently " Kanan answered pointing to the 2

Hera and Sabine laughed as they watched

"Ezra has to come down sometime" Sabine mused

"Yep and he's going to get it at that time" Hera added

Kanan chuckled

Sure enough once Ezra had gotten down off his high spot Zeb pounced and Ezra had ended up having to deal with bright blonde hair he glared at Zeb as he snickered

"Never mess with my fur Loth Rat "

Soon enough though the wonderful times were brought to a screeching halt in the months that followed they had been forced through several thing's but nothing as bad as what was happening right now he was being dragged from the chamber that Asoka was still in battling the Sith lord once Kanan had gotten them to the ship Chopper closed the door's only then did Ezra realize his father had his eye's covered

"Dad what happened?" Ezra questioned sitting his father down

"Your Friend Maul he wants you as his Dark apprentice and when Ashoka and I stood up to him he threw his Saber it caught me off guard Ezra I am blind" his father whispered

Ezra sat down placing his hand on his father's shoulder

"We will get through this together Dad "

The crew's reaction to everything was not as bad as Ezra thought it would be Sabine afterwards had pinned him to the wall kissing him

"I was worried that it was you who had gotten hurt" she said

"I told it you guy's it was Dad" Ezra answered connecting their lips again flipping them around so she was the one pinned instead of him she smirked as she dragged him to her room.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter again so sorry for the delay and please read and review! **


End file.
